The Wasteland
by Deanlover27
Summary: She may be just as mentally destroyed as him. They might be what each other needs to find a shred of sanity again. I suck at summaries, its better than it sounds. Max/OC UPDATE: I will not be updating this story for awhile, sorry. It didn't get the response I wanted it to, so I will be focusing my energy on other stories for the time being.


**A/N: I do not own Mad Max or any of the characters in the series. I do infact own my OC, she who has yet to be named. Another note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

A wasteland. That is where she is from. A scorching hot barren landscape, devoid of water. She had survived on her own, dodging many men and warboys. That was the case until she had a streak of bad luck and was captured. She was found by one of Immortan Joe's war parties. They thought she would make a good addition to his breeding stock.

Now here she is, arms tied tightly behind her back, as she sits waiting for the "organic mechanic" as everyone is calling him. She wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't grown so weak from lack of water. It had been almost a week since she had last seen any water, and she was beginning to hallucinate. That's what was happening when they found her, a hallucination. Somehow she hadn't heard the war party riding up her ass, she was too busy chasing imaginary water sources. Goddamn water…. her thought was interrupted by the entrance of the organic mechanic.

"This one's lovely, a little dirty, but she'll clean up nice." He spoke almost savage like, as his eyes roamed her body. "Unclothe her."

Her eyes went wide as she tried to kick away the hands of his assistants. But to no avail as they tore off layer after layer, until she was laying naked the cold metal table.

She sat on the cold table as grimy hands felt over her, just staring at the rock above her. It felt like an eternity before they had finally finished their inspection, breaking the silence by saying "Clean her up."

The men dragged her to a small tub, and dropped her in the cold water. They scrubbed her dirty skin until it satisfied the organic mechanic. They hauled her out of the now brown water and dried her off. This was the first bath she had had in over a month, water was a precious resource, and it was not wasted on petty things like appearance. But damn if it didn't feel good to be clean, she thought. Before she was interrupted once more by the entrance of another man. This one was unlike the others, he was worse. A deformed man with long white hair and a mask. He was disgusting.

"Immortan" They all stopped what they were doing, and slightly bowed to the man. So, this was the man everyone followed blindly, Immortan Joe.

He simply waved them off before he spoke, "What have you found about this one." His question was directed towards the organic mechanic.

"Sadly sir, this one is not pure. But she is high- octane, the only other one in our possession."

"Bring her to the other blood bags, she will be useful there." And with that he turned around and walked out.

The men just stared ahead until the organic mechanic barked out, "You heard him! Clothe her and throw her with the others!" He turned around and riffled through some drawers before tossing the men some rags. The organic mechanic then followed after Immortan Joe. The men then dressed her in the rags (which actually were underwear, a shirt, and a pair of pants). When they were done they grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door.

Their destination was a room full of cages, many of which possessing men. The men dragged her to an almost empty section of cages labeled "Hi-Octane". She looked around noticing that there was only one man in the section. The nasty men threw her into a cage next to the other "hi-octane" man, before locking her in. She watched them walk away, and heard the sound of a heavy door creaking shut and a lock clicking. With nothing else to do she curled up into a ball on the cold metal floor of the cage and went to sleep.

She woke to the sound of the heavy door scraping across the cement floor. She sat up and pushed her head against the bars, attempting to see down the aisle. But her visibility was limited due party to fact that the room was almost pitch black. She could only listen as the sound of footsteps drew closer, until they stopped in front of her cell. She scurried to the back of her cage but was unable to dodge her captors as they roughly grabbed her arms and yanked her out. The only sounds escaping their lips were maniacal laughs. Their grimy hands pulled at her clothes as their intentions finally clicked in her mind. Terror washed over her as she tried desperately to kick them off, but it wasn't working. Tears welled in her eyes as she began to scream, but one of the dirty men covered her mouth with his nasty hand, muffling her cries. She felt one of them grab the hem of her pants as they began to pull them off. She frantically tried kicking him off but it just caused their hold to tighten. Just as she began to give up she heard a voice boom through the halls.

"Don't touch her!" It was Immortan Joe. "That one is not to be touched!" He was enraged. "I have plans for that one." He finally came into view, and she noticed the gang of men accompanying him. "She's going to give me a flock of hi-octane children!"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. _What does he mean by a flock of children?_ Earlier they were complaining that she wasn't pure enough and now they want her to give them children? _How will they do that? They don't mean they're gonna…._ Her face paled in realization. They're going to breed her to someone. Her mind flashed to the only other hi-octane slave. Upon realizing the terrible agenda planned for her, she blacked out.

 _Hello pretty little blood bag! What have we got here? Oh what a surprise! You're having triplets! Isn't that lovely! I should call Immortan and tell him the good news! This is so exciting, five hi-octane blood bags! Hopefully next time you're bred you'll have three more!_

She woke up crying on the cold floor of her cage. _I've got to escape._ But then the realization struck her again that she was behind at least two locked doors and she still doesn't know where she is. All she knows is that the people here are sick and twisted. They treated her like some sort of livestock, as if she weren't human.

She wiped away her tears and sat up. Images of the night before flooded through her mind, causing more tears to well up. _How will I be able to get through this?_ She felt weak and powerless, and she knew the feeling would get worse and worse. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a grunt coming from the cell next to her. She scurried over to see who the mysterious grunter was. She could just barely make him out through the darkness that surrounded them.

"Hello?" She whispered in the direction of the grunts. She paused for a second and waited for a response, feeling the disappointment begin to settle again when she heard nothing. Then, that's when she heard it— a grunt so faint she almost missed it. There really was another person here. She wasn't crazy.

 **A/N: So what do you think? I'm excited to hear what you have to say. This is a Max/OC fic, I will begin exploring the two more in depth as a "couple" in chapter 4. Please rate/review! Thanks!**


End file.
